This invention involves the field of CNS-active substances and more particularly is directed to substituted dibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadienes.
Many dibenzocycloalkane and dibenzocycloalkene systems are known, and some of these have physiological activity. It has become apparent in recent years that minor structural variations on a given system of organic compounds can have important and unpredictable effects on physiological activity. It is believed that the physiological activity of the novel aminoalkyldibenzobicyclooctadienes of the present invention is quite unexpected.
Prior publications showing dibenzocycloalkane and -alkene systems include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,258,488; 3,275,689; 3,332,977; 3,337,623 and 3,234,279.
Prior publications showing dibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadienes include: Cristol et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 87, 2870 (1965); Cristol et al, J. Org. Chem. 30, 1956 (1965); Kitahonoki et al, Tetrahedron 24, 4605 (1968) and additional publications by Cristol et al and others.
The present invention provides certain novel 8-substituted dibenzobicyclo[3.2.1]octadiene compounds with advantageous central nervous system activity. The substituent at the 8 position must be a substituted aminoalkyl group. These compounds are anti-depressants with a relatively low degree of side effects. In particular, they have no significant effect on heart rate and blood pressure at doses which produce effects associated with anti-depressant activity in test animals. Other effects on the central nervous system, such as anorexia, are also observed.